


Quite

by bespelled



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The correct question is, Snow, isn't if you're going too far." </p><p>"-it's how far you're willing to go." </p><p>Snowbaz. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am Snowbaz trash. Basically.

"You have to tell me-"

Amidst kisses, soft and open-mouthed, Simon fought out the words.

"You have to tell me if-" A breathy moan, shared between their lips, till they didn't know where it began and where it ended ( or whether it even mattered. )

"-if I'm going **too far,** Baz."

Baz drew back, a single brow raised as he studied the flushed face of his boyfriend. His stupidly adorable face.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Baz asked silkily. Skin against skin, the jut of Snow's collarbones underneath his hands, and the warm weight of him draped across his body ( Baz found, to his delight, that Snow liked to be on **top.** ) - and then the bumbling idiot says  _ **this**_? 

( Yes, he loved him beyond belief, but Baz still knew what a moron his boyfriend could be. )

"Tell me, Snow-" It's odd how he still prefers using his surname, when he already memorizes the expanse of his back down to the last freckle. "-what do you think is going **too far?** _This_ , perhaps." 

Baz pressed his palm against the smooth plane of his chest, feeling for the thrum of his heartbeat ( _erratic_ \- he smiled toothily at that. )

"Or perhaps, this?" 

He sits up, forcing Snow to move backwards, sliding down his jean-covered legs. Baz captures his nape with his other hand so he doesn't move too far. Never too far. 

"Ahhh...I think you mean this." 

He moves beneath him and cants his hips, his eyes molten as Snow gasps and pitches forward - till once again they were in the same position from before. 

Baz reaches up and tugs a loose curl that falls into his boyfriend's forehead. Snow's eyes are slightly unfocused, and when he breathes through his parted lips Baz wants to sit up and capture it with his own. 

"The correct question is, Snow, isn't if you're going too far." 

"-it's how far you're willing to go." 

* * *

 And Baz, eventually, got his answer.

 _Quite_. 


End file.
